Wrong Turn
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: The bright and genius Student Johan Andersen, Goes to A new university and finds himself falling in love with someone as bright as he is. What will Judai, his best friend do about that matter? Spiritshipping AU
1. Chapter 1

**"Cough!" "Cough!"**

Eh-Ehem….

This is **Araide**, presenting another story for Araide's Lovable pair, Yuki Judai and Johan Andersen.

Reason: Hmm… Because unfortunately in the damn Anime, The owner didn't throw them Together, so I'm doing that for him in this Story…. Hehehehehe…

**Readers**: What is the purpose of this story?

**Araide**: N-O-T-H-I-N-G ! It's just about Romance, Romance, Romance! And nothing else!

Therefore, if you are not a yaoi fan, I suggest you leave this page immediately. And if you are…. Hehehehehe…. Be careful not to get a nosebleed because of my Beautiful Johan ^^

**Readers**: Why the hell did you write it, if it doesn't have any aim?

**Araide**: I'll tell you. Because, I have this friend of mine, that told me to do something to forget about my depression ^^ and there is nothing better than making a fanfic about Judai and Johan! Ne?

OK, No More questions! Damn it!

Let us start the story, shall we?

WAIT!

**Araide** glares at the readers: WHAT?

**Readers**: Ahem…. How long this story will be?

**Araide**: Hmmm…. Two or three or four chapters. Nothing more. So don't be afraid like that!

**Readers**: 'Sigh!' ….. "phew! That was close!"

I will start the story, NOW!

**…Chapter Starts …..**

Johan Andersen, the bright Student, decided to leave his hometown university and transfer to another one.

Why? Because, It was beginning to cause Him a mental break-down.

Johan was a very smart student. His grades is always high, and his Instructors would always praise him, and that was the head of the problem.

No body wanted to be a friend with him because she/he will face a comparison between him/her abilities and Johan's, If there were someone wanting to be a friend with him from the beginning!

Jealousy was eating all the people from him, and Johan began to think that his abilities were a gift, Not from God, But from the devil who wanted him to suffer the pain of loneliness.

So he went out of his hometown and rented an apartment for that decision and he found no problem because he was also a rich person. There is No doubt that living in a new place and alone will be tiring, but he was willing to take that risk, In order to open a new white page in his History, but that…. He knew it would be difficult, but it will be better, anyway.

Finally, the day in which his fate will be outlined, came and Johan was nervous like Hell! What if this didn't work? Will he be able to test the meaning of friendship? Or love? Or will he be the Nerd-freak and will run in a closed Circle?

The blunette sighed as he stepped his first step into his new university.

"Domino city's University"

He chuckled nervously to himself and entered. It was quite. Too Quite. Probably everyone was having classes.

Johan went to one of the university's Computers to check on his schedule and to see in which building it was. His first lecture, was in the red building "SB".

'I wonder what is SB?'

After thinking about that for awhile, the boy shrugged and headed for the red building which was visible from the university's huge area of glass.

-After 10 minutes-

Damn! Johan didn't think that the red building would be that far.

Nevertheless, it was because of the spacious green area around the campus.

The Boy ran as he saw that he will be late from the first day.

_Run! Run! Run!_

BAAAAAAAAAAAM!

The boy ran into someone and they both fell. Johan's head hurt while the other released a growl !

"Gomenasai! I didn't—"

"HUH?"

Johan was grabbed by the collar of his shirt. He looked at the pissed person, to meet a raven haired boy with deep black eyes. "Gomenasai? Are you kidding with me?" Johan sweat dropped! What a wonderful New history he is going to make!

_'Way to go! You have already made enemies!'_

"Um…. No…. I said sorry…"

"You ran into me, Manjoume-Thunder-sama, and all you have to do is to say Gomenasai?"

Johan thought about it a little bit. What do Japanese people do when they run into someone?

"I'm going to crush your blue head right now!"

Johan, being surprised, eep-ed as he watched The called Manjoume bring his fist to his face. So he did as well as anyone would do in his situation. He closed his eyes.

OK! This is getting too long to punch him!

Johan opened his eyes slowly, to find a tall teal-haired boy standing beside him and holding Manjoume's hand strongly.

"Manjoume… Leave. Him. Alone."

"Don't order me Cyber-Boy!" Manjoume said with a growl.

Johan was just blinking and looking between the two teens.

"You are going to regret this. _Manjoume_." The teal-haired boy, said with almost a yawn escaping his mouth.

Suddenly, Johan heard "CRACK!" as the raven-haired boy screamed from the pain coming from his hand, that resulted "letting go of Johan"

"I told you." The blunette said coldly.

Manjoume, Just growled loudly and glared daggers at the 'Cyber-boy!'

"You'll pay for that. _Hell Kaiser Ryo_." Then he ran off!

Johan looked at the called 'Ryo' In awe with his bright green eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah… A-Arigato…" Johan thanked the boy while a blush made it's way to his cheeks.

"It's Nothing. Just try not to go near that Manjoume again." The teal-haired boy said while smiling.

"Thank you for the advice." Johan smiled back. "By the way, I'm Johan Andersen. Nice to meet you, Ryo-san."

Ryo smiled and patted Johan's hair. "Nice to meet you too. But let us go to our classes because we are going to be late. Johan."

Johan smiled sheepishly and blushed stronger when the charming boy touched him.

"Okay. See you later Ryo-san."

With that being said, the two teens went in different ways.

Johan's heart "Bump-ed!" loudly in his chest while the blush adorned his cheeks.

_'WOW!... Ryo… he is so nice! This is the first time someone would be so nice with me…'_

He smiled and felt warmth enveloping his body.

+ + + + + + + + + + Wrong Turn + + + + + + + + + +

Johan went to his class, At last! And late too. The boy apologized and went to his seat although that didn't happen so easy after All the scolding from the blonde Instructor.

He sighed and held his pencil to take the lecture's notes.

_Zzzzzz! Zzzzzz! Zzzzzzzzzzz!_

It was faint, but Johan definitely heard _snoring_.

The blunette looked to his right to find a teen with chocolate hair sleeping on the table and it looked like he was in a deep slumber because he was _drooling_!

"Pssst! Aniki! Aniki!"

Johan saw a cyan-haired boy poking the sleeping boy lightly. When there was absolutely no use, the boy sighed and stopped.

The boy looked at Johan and smiled sheepishly. Johan smiled back and mouthed the words, "I-will-help-you!" the other boy mouthed the words,"Thank-you!"

Johan shook his head and began.

Poke! Poke!

"C-Chocolate…." The brown haired boy mumbled.

Poke! _Poke_! Poke!

"Hmmm…. Sweets…."

Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke! POKE!

"WHAT THE HELL?" the boy suddenly burst out and Johan….. couldn't believe that.

The blonde teacher glared at the brunette and threw a pencil at him.

"You were sleeping Senior Judai!"

The called Judai blinked, then yawned. "Sou-ka?"

….Silence!...

…Heavy air! …..

….Awkwardness! …

….Cricket's chirping!...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The class laughed hysterically after a whole 10 minutes.

"Iya-da! Judai did it again!" "Ano Baka!"

Johan Just stared with a Jaw dropped open!

+ + + + + + + + + Wrong Turn + + + + + + + + +

-In the cafeteria-

Johan finished 3 lectures, and funny that everyone the called Yuki Judai would be with him, sleeping!

Ah…. Judai was tall, not like Ryo, but he was taller than the blunette with good few centimeters. He had beautiful honey eyes that almost matched the color of his hair.

Johan sighed! How can this boy be that….. Lazy? Careless? Baka?

Johan shrugged as he went to order some food.

_'Glares! Stares!'_

Johan Gulped! Looks like the whole university have known about his 'gift' from the few lectures he took, and that… wasn't… great…

"Ah! Aniki! Stop stealing my food!"

"I Can't help it sho. I'm too tired to go and order something."

"Tired? You were sleeping all the day!"

"Hmmmm…."

"Nah! STOP!"

The called sho yelled to stop his friend from devouring his food, but the brunette shoved sho away and continued eating. "Stop being so greedy Sho!" the boy mumbled.

Sho cried as his food was finished while the other laughed. "And now…. Oh!"

Judai stared at the food on the other side of the table with his eyes shining.

"Itadakimasuu~"

"Aniki! Don't!"

Too late! Judai was already eating it!

Sho sweat dropped as he knew who was the owner of the now 'History food!'

"Aniki….. That's not….. good…"

"Hmm? Nani?"

Judai suddenly gulped as he felt an evil vibes stinging his body! He looked at the source, to find a blonde female glaring dagger at him!

"Oooooh! O-O-O-Ohaio…. Asuka…"

"Judai no…. BAKAAA!"

+ + + + + + + + + Wrong Turn + + + + + + + + + +

_'That wasn't beautiful!'_

That's right Judai. Everyone was laughing at the brunette, because his right cheek had a red-hand mark.

Judai sighed and kept walking aimlessly around the huge green area.

_'GROWL!'_

"Oh boy! …. I'm hungry! Asuka is greedy! Sho is Greedy! DAMN Friends!"

The boy was irritated and walked kicking every rock in his way.

Suddenly he stopped. A few meters away from him, sat a boy with wild teal hair, damn wonderful viridian eyes and rosy lips. But that wasn't the only thing fantastic about the boy. What was great was that there was beside him untouched food!

Judai instantly drooled at the look of it!

The blunette noticed Judai's presence and looked at him for a while then he smiled.

_'Kawaaaaaiiiii!'_

The brunette thought as he saw the innocent smile. "Ohaio…. J-Judai…"

Judai heard "Bump! Bump!" In his chest while looking to the boy and blinking.

"Naze ore-no namai wa shiteru? (1)"

Johan looked confused. "B-Because we were in the same classes."

Judai tilted his head. "Hmm… Sou-ka?"

"H-hai."

Judai laughed sheepishly. "S-sorry! I don't know your name.."

"Ah… It's fine! Ore wa Johan Andersen. Yoroshiko!"

'Johan….'

_'W-why is he staring at me like that?'_

Judai, however, shifted his gaze to the food. _'Food…. Food…. Food…'_

Johan blinked and seemed to notice the bond between Judai and the food.

"Sore wa…. Hoshi?" Johan offered.

While Judai nodded assertively with closed eyes. Johan didn't know why but Judai looked like a cat right now!

"Y-you can have it…." Judai grinned and hurried to sit next to Johan.

"Arigato Johan! Omai wa iie hitou! (2)"

Johan giggled while watching Judai eating.

_'WAIT A MINUTE!'_

He…. Giggled? With a…person?

Johan blushed as he noticed that.

"What's wrong?"

"No… No…. Nothing."

"Hmmm..." Judai shrugged and continued eating.

After Judai was stuffed, they talked for a while, then hours!

Johan never felt happier. Judai was a mystery. He had the power to make him talk/laugh hysterically until the tears formed in his eyes.

"OH GOD! JUDAI STOP!" Johan said as he was on the edge of dying from laughter.

When he calmed down, his cheeks hurt because Johan wasn't used to laughing so hard let alone laughing!

After that too, they talked about themselves and it was also a miracle because Johan poured out his past To Judai who lend an ear which was strange because…. He just met him from a few hours and Judai wasn't sleeping through the whole thing!

Judai then, hugged Johan after he had finished for comfort.

"Aww! My dear Nakama! I'm so sorry!"

Johan's Cheeks were flushed with deep red color while feeling the warmth from the other boy, but laughed at Judai's way of showing sympathy….

It was nice, but why was he feeling that his heart is going to pop out?

"Look Johan! You will be my friend, Ok?"

"H-huh? W-why are you saying t-that?"

"Because you gave me your food and you are sooo funny and I would like you to be my friend."

Again there were "Bump! Bump!" From Johan's chest.

"J-Judai…."

A….. Friend?

Johan is going to learn about friendship? Is that a dream? Is there someone actually asking him to be his friend? And…. This…. Handsome boy….

_Drop! Drop!_

"J-Johan….. stop…. Why are you crying?" Judai felt an ache in his chest when he saw the crystal tears pouring out of the boy's beautiful eyes.

Johan sobbed while trying to wipe his tears. "A-Arigato….. J-Judai…. Boku wa…. Ureshii…(3)"

Judai sadly looked at the boy then hugged him again. "Ore mo! (4)"

The brunette said patting Johan's hair and he didn't see the extremely flushed face from the blunette he is hugging or the loud beats of his heart.

'Arigato Kami-sama!'

Was the last thing Johan thought about.

**….Chapter Ends…**

(1) Why do you know my name?

(2) You are a good person!

(3)I'm happy!

(4) Me too!

**I know…. I know…. Many people will hunt me down for making Johan the"U" word!**

Sorry, I Wanted to try the other shape of spirishipping ^^

**Bye, bye!**


	2. The best friday ever

**Hello….**

I'm Updating~ Yaaaaay!

I'm happy I'm in my summer break ^^

It gives me good feeling when I'm updating my stories…..

Everyone….. *Bows!* ….. Thank you for your comments ^^

Oh and Felina Snow (Lolo-chan), in my years at school I wanted to sleep in the class too, but I never succeeded in that T^T . Poor Lolo-chan! Damn you teachers! Leave her alone!

Ehehehehe…. Here is the new chapter~

**…Chapter Starts ….**

No matter what or how many times you think about it, it was I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E, out of the laws of humans relationships, and so rare to see.

Yuki Judai was very famous among students, and instructors for many reasons. Here are some of them:

For being, Lazy, Careless, Idiot, Irrational, Cold, Can't take the proper reaction in it's second, Reckless, Thinks that human beings are living to eat not eating to live, And many other things, but the most common for almost all the instructors was that he is the biggest pain in the butt!

But the list can go on and on. So…. How in the world was he walking side by side with the new Intelligent-Nerd student Johan Andersen? All the students stood, Mouths gaped at the unbelievable sight!

One of the students came up with the theory, "Opposites Attract to each other." So all the students' mouths shaped in 'O' and nodded saying, "Yeah! That's right! It must be like that!"

Some of the girls wanted to shove Judai away from Johan, because every time they want to open up a conversation with the Blunette, he would be walking/talking with Judai and that got on their nerves! Was that a smirk from Judai to them? Was he _smirking_ to them? The girls thought about one thing: "Damn you Yuki Judai!" Because Judai has also one trait that all of them knew.

Judai is gay. And that was a huge problem for them as the boy also has his good looks….

+ + + + + + + + Wrong Turn + + + + + + + +

Two days have passed since Johan had his first meeting With Judai.

Johan was happy. Someone like Judai was the same as the light for him. Everyday he would wake up from his long sleep and smile to himself. Judai was his motivation to go to the university. And when he reaches the gate, Judai would be waiting for him to say, "Good morning Aibou!"

His life was moving forward, finally.

Sho and Asuka were happy. They finally got rid of the eating machine that was stealing their food! But in the same time they missed him and felt sorry for the new boy, that was his friend now.

Friday finally came. It was a weekend for Johan because he has no lectures in it. So he found it a great opportunity to organize his moving stuff In his new apartment, but found it hard also because he wouldn't be able to see Judai Although he gave him the number of his phone.

The boy sighed to himself, as he got out of his bed, not so much energetic as the past few days.

- In Johan's Apartment (9 o'clock at Night)-

Johan's apartment was very satisfying. It has two Bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a spacious living room or relaxing area.

It has already it's furniture, and he Just needed to organize his things in it.

Not far from the apartment, there was Johan's part time Job's location and there were a big supermarket to buy any needs. Let us say that his living location was perfect and part of that goes to his right choice of the place.

In that night, the boy decided to clean the 'House' after he had finished the homework. So he went to his closet to get the clothes for cleaning.

He wore white shorts "That was too short!" and sleevless grey cloth. Johan after all, was alone in the apartment, so he didn't mind if his cleaning clothes were revealing. They were practical for moving, Especially if he is going to sweep the floor with chlorine!

Yeah, yeah…. Johan was a clean freak too.

Half an hour later, the carpets and rugs were all removed, the floor was sparkling as everything else.

After Johan had accomplished the mission of cleaning the floor, he targeted the windows and the bathroom. At last he went to the kitchen and it was like an adventure for him. _Literally_!

+ + + + + + + + Wrong Turn + + + + + + + +

_Ding! Dong! _

Oh How happy Judai was! He was ready to give Johan a big surprise by this visit.

Why did Judai visit Johan in the first place? He couldn't stand not seeing his beautiful Angle for Just one day!

Yes. The Yuki Judai have fallen for Johan Andersen Although he had met him for a few days. Hell, He fell for him from the first hour he talked to him!

Judai wanted to take everything slowly before he tell the European boy how he felt towards him, and he didn't want to scare Johan too. Not after he had finally found a friend. In other words, he wanted to keep their friendship safe. Judai would not forgive himself if he hurt the boy.

Judai's self-control was there too. It was strong because he didn't bounce on the blunette till now!

BAAAAAAAM! BOOOOOOOOM! CRAAAAAAACK!

Judai flinched and stepped back from the noises inside _his_ friend's house. He rang the doorbell again.

BOOOOOOOOOM! CRAAAAAACK! BOOOOOOOOOOM!

_'What the hell is going inside? World Wide War number 4?'_

"H-H 'cough!' 'Cough!' Hai….. I-I 'cough!' ….. am coming…."

_'Johan?'_

Johan's voice sounded awful and Judai was now curious to know what is happening.

" 'Cough!' 'Cough!' W-who is it?"

"Open up Aibou!"

_'T-That…. Voice…J-Judai!'_

"JUDAI!" Johan slammed the door open while smiling happily to the brunette before him.

Judai froze.

In front of him, there was Johan, wearing shabby clothes that gave him a _very good _view of the blunette's body… also there was black dust on Johan's cheek, hands and on the top of his nose.

Remember that part about **self-control**? (Scratch that!)

Judai stared, His mouth was gaped, eyes were wide and cheeks were flushed red.

_'Damn….. sexy!' _

"J-Judai?"

_'Johan, I swear that you want me to rape you right now! Why in Ra are you wearing that?'_

"Judai-kun~ are you there?" Johan waved his hands in front of Judai's eyes.

"A-A-A-h… H-Hi… J-Johan…"

"Judai~" Johan hugged Judai tightly. "I am so happy to see you!"

Judai's body turned so hot and there were a loud "BA-MP!" Coming from his heart.

_'Oh you don't know how much I'm happy to see you too! But please keep away from me or I'll do something bad to your Body!'_

Judai returned the hug, Careful not to do anything perverted to the boy.

"Me too! Very much!" He said while grinning mischievously.

And that made his need for the boy go higher. Johan's body was so warm and soft against his firm and well-built one.

Johan pulled back and dragged Judai inside. "Come in!"

"Johan. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah…"

"Why are you crying?"

Johan tilted his head in confusion. Then he touched his cheek and found his tears running.

"Ah….. that….. It's because of that black thing….." BAAAAAAAAAAM!

"CRAP!"

"Another thing. What is going on here?"

Johan laughed Sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "The kitchen is attacking me."

Judai stared at Johan for a while, then he chuckled. "Ok. I'll pretend that I believe that."

"NO! SERIOUSLY!"

The brunette shot Johan a disbelieving look, then he sighed. "Baka!"

"Hey!"

"Ok! Come on I'll show you."

Johan took Judai's hand and walked him to the kitchen.

"Try to go inside."

Judai scoffed at his friend, then stepped inside. Johan closed his eyes and put his hands on them.

"Ok…. That's not funny." Johan looked at Judai who was glaring at him.

"Ehehe….. That's weird…." Johan went inside too.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Johan shrieked and dodged the plate that was going to hit him and what was now crushed.

Judai's jaw dropped open from the shock. "S-See! I t-told you!"

"…..."

After a while Johan and Judai were dodging knives, forks, pans and other deadly things. The cooker was also going crazy. The flames of the fire was going out of it wanting to grill both boys inside.

"JohAAAAAAAAN!"

"JUUUDAAAAAAIII!"

"Let's go out of here!"

"I agree!"

They finally got out of the kitchen, hugging each other.

"Damn… y-your k-kitchen is c-c-c-cursed!" Judai stuttered.

"J-Judai…. I'm going t-to die at this rate…." Johan tightened his hold on Judai.

"C-Crazy K-kitchen…"

Judai screamed when he saw a knife coming to his direction, but luckily he dodged it. When he looked to the wall, there were some of his hair strands cut and the knife holding it. Both of them were horrified!

"NAAAAAAAH! RUN!"

+ + + + + + + + + + Wrong Turn + + + + + + + + +

"That was close!"

"Too close!"

"It wasn't funny either!"

"Yeah!" Both of them sighed.

"J-Judai…."

"Hmm?"

"W-Why d-did you come?"

"what? I can't visit my friend?"

"N-No! That's not it…"

"Then what?"

"N-nothing…"

They became silent for a few minutes.

"I-I brought cakes with me… let us eat." Judai smiled.

"O-Ok… but y-you didn't have to…"

"It's nothing Johan."

Johan walked slowly to the door, where Judai dropped the plastic bag. He took it, then put it on the dining table.

"I….. guess….. I'll have to go to the k-k-kitchen….." Johan said with a pale blue face.

Judai sweat dropped. "….."

"Just…. Wait here, ok?"

"G-Good… luck!"

-After 20 minutes-

"Phew! Somehow I made my way through it!"

Judai clapped his hands. "Yaaaay! Well-done Aibou!"

Johan gave a sadistic laugh and went to the table.

Judai frowned. Something wasn't right about Johan.

The brunette came behind the Johan and held his shoulder to turn him.

"W-W-What?" Johan cursed himself for stuttering.

"Look. It's true that I've known you for almost a week, but I know now that there is something wrong with you. What is it?"

Johan gasped and looked down. Somehow, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hide anything from Judai, and it amazed him, how was Judai able to understand him like that.

"J-Judai…"

"Yes?"

Johan sighed while looking up to the boy. "I-I am sorry. I got carried away these days and separated you from your friends….. you don't have to be with me all the time…. Don't get me wrong. I'm so happy to see you anytime, but that won't work for you. I don't want to force myself on you. I didn't become your friend for—" "STOP!"

"Ju-dai?"

Judai hugged Johan tightly, Whose face was sinking in red.

"Johan…. I'm happy this way. I'm happy because I found myself a wonderful and caring friend like you…"

"….."

"Trust me. I'm not the type of person that let people force themselves on me. I go to wherever way I like…"

The blunette felt that he swallowed tons of butterflies and they were tickling him in his stomache. "J-Judai…. I …."

"You don't have to say anything. You just have to trust me…."

Tears were willing to fall from Johan's eyes as he felt the warmth oozing from Judai's body to comfort him.

"I won't leave you alone again. Johan."

_'Judai…..'_

The blunette clinched to Judai's Black T-shirt, likr his life would depend on it.

"Ah…. Stop crying! You'll wet my T-shirt!"

Johan pulled back and wiped his face.

"Shut up…"

Judai smiled.

+ + + + + + + + Wrong Turn + + + + + + + +

"Ahh! There is no way! No way! That's a lie!"

"Nope."

"Yes it is!"

"Johan stop arguing! It's the truth!"

"H-How come? Is this a Joke?"

Judai sighed. "How many times I have to tell you? NO. it. Is. Not."

Johan was defeated. "I CAN'T believe it! How come you were shorter than me before one year and now you are taller? That's not fair!"

"You better accept it! I grew up _unlike_ someone else…."

Johan shot Judai a death glare.

"I-I was Joking…"

Johan sighed wistfully. "W-Why? Why didn't I … damn! You were shorter…."

Judai showed Johan a picture of him and his friends from high school. Sho and Asuka were there, and a boy called kenzan, other Girl called Rei.

The pictures were on Judai's mobile, so they were shuffling through all of them.

Johan also noticed a picture, that had Ryo and another brunette in it.

"Oh! You know Ryo-san?"

"That's my sentence! How come you know Ryo?"

Johan blushed a little. "B-Because he h-helped me once…. He protected me from a guy called Manjoume….."

Judai growled inside himself. _'Why is he blushing like that?'_

"Well… that's good."

Johan smiled to the picture and kept staring. Judai scowled. He didn't like the look on Johan's face while staring at the picture.

"J-Judai….. something wrong?" Johan asked as he felt the negative energy going out from Judai.

"No. Give me that phone." Judai snatched the phone from Johan's hand and closed it.

He suddenly smiled to the other boy, while returning the phone to his pocket.

"Well, I have to go now."

"EEh? ….. o-ok…."

"Don't show that sad face Johan."

"I-I am not s-sad!"

"Sure you are!" Johan pouted.

Judai smirked and headed to the door. Johan went with him.

"Judai…. Be carful…."

Judai chuckled and rubbed Johan's head playfully. "Sure. Bye Johan."

"Bye Judai."

Johan stood watching his friend until he was completely gone with a smile dancing on his lips.

_'That was the best Friday, ever!'_

**…Chapter Ends…..**

Oh Judai is now Angry! Watch out Johan!

Thank you for reading. And I hope You enjoyed it.

See you ^^


	3. Presents

**Chapter 3**

"Manjoume….. Manjoume…. Manjoume…."

"Judai, there is smoke coming out of you."

"Shut up!"

Judai was sitting on his bed, in his house. In front of him, there was another brown haired teen, almost identical to Judai, except that the boy had darker shade of brown for his hair and pure golden eyes. The boy was watching T.V on the floor and eating nuts.

"You know? You shouldn't talk to your older brother like that."

Judai scowled. "I'm sorry. Stop talking to me!"

"And don't think about revenge. It's bad."

"NO WAY! Nobody touches Johan! That…. That…. Little-!"

"Ryo had done your Job Judai. Why are you so mad?"

"Shut up Haou! You don't understand how am I feeling right now. I wish I could separate Manjoume's head from his body…"

The boy on the floor sighed as he ate another piece of his nuts.

"Wait! There is a better idea! I will squeeze his head inside the vacuum cleaner!" Judai said amazed from his way of thinking.

Haou, his brother, chuckled and kept his eyes on the T.V.

"I won't help you and I suggest you knock it of Judai. Even though Jun is a big Jerk, You must know that he is our friend too. Don't just kill people for your boy."

"He's not just a boy! He is Johan."

"Whatever…."

Judai growled and threw himself on the bed. "I'm tired."

Haou finally turned the T.V. off and stood rubbing his back. "So…. Do you love this boy?"

Judai's cheeks were a little red. "W-why are you asking?"

"Oh…. I haven't seen you blush for ages!" Judai frowned and threw a pillow at Haou's direction, but the boy caught it easily. "Just answer…."

"Yes…. I do. Happy?"

Haou threw back the pillow on Judai. "Why don't you tell him then?"

Judai glared at Haou. "It's not that easy. Johan and I are friends. That's what he wants…. For…. Now. I'm not sure if he could accept me that easily…."

"If I were in your shoes, I would make him mine, before somebody else gets his heart." Haou smirked.

"…." Judai was speechless. Johan's smiling face came to him as he remembered what happened when he saw Ryo's picture. "Che!"

Haou raised an eyebrow. "So….. That means that there is already someone?"

Judai turned to his other side away from his brother's stare. "Just….. Leave me alone."

Haou shook his head and got out of the room, leaving Judai in his deep thoughts. Could it be that Johan….. Likes Ryo? No! No! That was impossible. And even if Johan did, Ryo won't like him back because He has already a boyfriend. But why? Why that look on Johan's face wasn't for Judai? Can't he see the care, the love, the longing in Judai's eyes for him? Or was Johan that oblivious to think that this is only friendship?

_'I'll make him mine… I don't care how, but I will…'_

+ + + + + + + + + Wrong Turn + + + + + + + + +

Three and half weeks have passed since Johan had entered the university and there were already Mid-terms on the way for three subjects he is talking. In general, Judai would be with him in any of his classes, but those particular three, he has Ryo taking them with him.

Ryo was also, another smart head, but Johan didn't sense hatred or Jelousy coming from the boy. That was a very good reason for Johan to respect him from the heart.

In that day, by coincidence, Johan and Ryo were standing next to each other, checking the dates and the covered material for the exams on a large screen.

"Ohaio, Ryo-san."

"Hi there! What do you think about the amount of work we have to do?" Ryo asked looking to the screen.

Johan chuckled lightly. "I think they are pretty easy…"

"Hmm…. Well, let's do our best, but be careful. I consider you as a dangerous rival!"

Johan's eyes widened. A rival?

This was the first time for the blunette to have a rival for his _'studying life'_, whoever was there, always despised him because of his success. Nobody thought of Johan as a good rival, but now….. There is. Johan's admiration for the blunette got on the top, in that moment.

Johan blushed lightly and chuckled. "Me too, Ryo-san. Arigato."

Ryo smiled and waved his hands to Johan as he left.

Judai was standing on the stairs behind Johan's back. He had heard the conversation between the two and there were a mixture of happiness and misery in him. Happiness for Johan, who found someone, has the brains like him, but not hating him in the same time, and this was great new feeling for Johan.

Misery? Yeah, because Ryo has gotten bigger in his boy's eyes! _'Looks like I'll have a tough time in making him mine!'_ Judai sweat dropped!

_**-In Johan's Apartment-**_

"Whoa! Judai! What is this all about?" Johan said as he saw Judai carrying many bags in his hands and grinning in front of him.

"Aren't you going to let me in first?"

"O-Of course! Come in!" Johan helped Judai with the bags and closed the door after them. They both sat on the floor.

"Ahem! Those are all presents for you." Johan's jaw dropped open!

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? W-why?"

Judai scoffed. "Johan…. You finished?"

"J-J-Judai! Why did you do that?"

Judai ignored the boy and kept searching in the bags. "Hmmm…. Where is that thing?... Don't worry Johan… they aren't….. That great. Yeah! I found it!"

"You call all of this, not great? I can't accept that Judai—" Judai silenced the boy by putting his finger on the boy's lips.

"Johan…. I wanted to do this for you. Is that bad?"

Johan's cheeks turned pink as he looked to Judai's eyes and the tickling feeling in his stomach returned. "N-No…"

"Good." Judai returned to the bags.

Johan stared at Judai. What is it with Judai that makes him the happiest person on earth? Why he feels that bubbly feeling in his chest whenever the boy was around him? Johan didn't care much about it, as long as this feeling remains because he liked it a lot and he wished that Judai was there always to never end this feeling from his life.

"Now. In those three bags…." Judai emptied the bags on the floor and there were metallic pieces everywhere.

"What is that?" Johan asked curiously.

"Ehehehehe…." Judai grinned evilly. "When you gather all those pieces together it'll be an armor!"

"Armor?" Johan tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes. You can wear it whenever you enter your kitchen so that you wouldn't worry about the knives or the other deadly things your crazy kitchen throws!" Judai explained still proud of himself.

"Ooooooh! WOW! Thank you very much Judai. I was thinking of buying one too! But it looks like you beat me for it!" They both laughed.

"Ok. Next. Those two are…. Umm…. You better open them yourself."

"O-ok…" Johan took the bags slowly. He looked inside to find clothes.

He gasped. "Those are for me?"

"Y-Yeah…" Judai remembered Johan's clothes the day he came to him before. They looked… soooo poor and Judai thought that the boy didn't have money to buy clothes for himself!

"Ah…. Judai…. You didn't think that I don't have money to buy clothes for myself, did you?"

_'Damn! How did he…'_ Judai almost gasped. He laughed sheepishly while looking to the boy. "No No! Of course not!"

Johan stared at him for a while then he sighed. "Judai you are an idiot."

"Welcome!" Judai retorted.

"Judai. I have _enough_ money. The day you came, I was cleaning the house so I had to wear those clothes."

Judai was shocked. "R-Really?"

"Yes."

Judai sighed in relief. "T-Thank god! I thought that you had trouble with money, but anyway, do you like them?"

Johan ignored the indirect offense and looked to the bag again. _'They are really nice!'_

"Yes Judai. They are great. Thank you…but there is one thing…"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know my size?" Johan surprised Judai with the question. The brunette blushed and pretended that he is doing something in the bag. "I-It's…. just a coincidence…."

Johan didn't buy it, but he shrugged.

"Ok. At last… close your eyes!"

Johan pouted. "Do I need to?"

"Yes. And don't cheat!"

"Okay…" Johan closed his eyes.

Judai unwrapped a box, and then opened it. He took Johan's hand and made him carry the thing inside the box. "Ok. Now you can open them."

Johan slowly opened his eyes and looked in his hands. And….. It was a real surprise.

In his hands, there was a rectangular shaped box, made of golden crystal. The box was opened and inside it, there were two doves made of uncolored transparent crystal. The doves were leaning against each other in a loving way and the box had a real wonderful texture. The whole thing was shimmering in Johan's hands, with the different colors of the Rainbow. Pure Beauty and art.

That wasn't everything. The box's cover that was permanently open had the name "Johan" On it. Johan stared at the perfection, talent, accuracy and significance in his hands with a mesmerized look. He couldn't believe that he is holding something as amazing as this Crystal box. "W-WOW!"

Judai smiled to Johan. "I'm….. Not sure…. If it's—"

"Judai it's beautiful!" Johan whispered. "It's beautiful…."

"I'm glad then."

Johan was finally able to tear his eyes off the box. He put it aside carefully. He removed the bags in front of him and moved closer to Judai.

Johan looked at the brunette for a while, then he caught one of Judai's hands between his one's. Judai tensed from the boy's touch and became so red. "Judai. Thank you. No one did that for me before…. I didn't see myself that valuable for someone, but for you….. I feel really liked… and that makes me happy. I even wonder why you… do this for me… I'm…. I don't see anything special about me for you. Judai…."

Judai stared at the boy for seconds then he talked. "That's not true Johan… you are special for me…. Your existence is vital for me. I don't know how I was living all those years of my life without a friend like you. I can't even picture that anymore! And yes…. I really… like you. That's why I wanted to do something for you…"

Johan never looked as happy as he was now. "Judai…. Thank you…. I do like you too. You are my best friend."

_'Why not a lover too?' _ Judai sighed mentally. But he was touched by Johan's words as well.

"It's payment time!" Judai blurted.

"H-huh?"

"Do you honestly think that I would give you all of that without you giving me anything?"

Johan looked at Judai with a shocked look. "What do you mean?" Was all what Judai did right now a lie?

"I did all of that because I wanted something from you Johan. You only."

Johan again stared at Judai, and then he smiled. "Okay. What do you want? I'll give it to you. I promise."

_'Poor guy!' _"You promised. That means that you have to give it to me."

"Yes Judai. I will. But what is it? You could have asked for it before…. If you wanted it that badly!"

"No. I want it _now_." Judai said grinning evilly.

"O-okay…"

"I want two things. A Hug and A Kiss."

+ + + + + + + Wrong Turn + + + + + + +

"You don't mind, do you?" Judai asked.

Johan turned into one of the strawberry fruit. Judai was asking him to hug and kiss him! Kiss him? How? "J-Judai…. W-what do you mean?"

"I was clear. I want a friendly hug and a simple kiss on the cheek. Is that hard?"

"…" well at least now, he knew he'll kiss him on the cheek. _'But still…. That is…. Do friends kiss each other?'_ "B-But…. Judai…"

"What? You don't want to give me my little reward?" Judai gave Johan his puppy crying eyes that made him blush more. "And I worked so hard to get it too…."

Johan found the guilt consuming him as Judai pleaded him. _'It's simple…. Yet so hard…. I-I can't….. this is really embarrassing!'_ "And you promised…"

"FINE!" Johan surrendered.

Judai grinned. "Good boy!"

The blunette wrapped his arms around Judai's neck and hugged him. By this simple act, Johan's heart began pounding quickly and hardly which made Johan think that it is going to go out of his ribcage.

He blushed hard. The next step was harder 10 thousand times than the first.

Judai held Johan's waist and laughed. "It's okay Johan! I was joking about the kiss."

Johan's face was still buried in Judai's Shoulder…. Burning from the heat.

Judai was depressed, but at least he got the chance to be this close to Johan's warm body.

_'No! I-I promised….'_ Judai felt Johan's hand on his cheek. Johan leaned down slowly and Judai could feel two warm lips on his other cheek.

Judai was stunned, but at the same time, his face felt so hot and there was a shiver going through his spine. "Jo-han…"

The boy kissed Judai lightly on his cheek and pulled away. "T-There… as I promised…"

Judai's mouth was gaped as he looked to the other boy who was still in his arms and blushing. Judai….. Thought of what would happen if he leaned just a little bit to catch Johan's rosy lips and press them against his ones. What would it feel like? Without arguing, It'll be amazing. Just thinking about it, made Judai lean forward, dangerously too close from the boy's face, which was going to release hot steam.

"You know? You…. Seem to be getting sick…. Johan…"

Judai's words and breath collapsed against Johan's lips making the boy shiver and show a darker shade of red. What was Judai thinking? What was Judai doing? Johan couldn't catch a clue of it.

As obvious as it was, Johan's mind was fogged at this moment as his breathe was caught in his throat making a terrible pressure on it. He wasn't able to think straightly or move. He felt dizzy all of the sudden. Judai's breath's smell was like a rich chocolate filled with sugar.. It made all the blood leave his head and let him feel weak and sleepy.

Judai found that it was necessary then to give Johan the seal of love and care. He…. Couldn't take it anymore. It's not fair to be this close and letting the chance slip from his hands. Judai came closer until their noses brushed and was going to catch Johan's parted lips….

_Ring! Ring! _

Both of them pulled apart instantly, when they heard Judai's phone ringing.

They were pulled out of their mesmerizing moment and Judai wished that God would be standing next to whoever dared to ruin his moment with his beloved one because Judai was going to rip that person apart or even worse!

**… Chapter ends…**

Ooooooh! That's not good!

Hehehe…. _By the way~_

I think this story might have chapter 5, because 'sigh' me being lazy #_#

But don't be afraid. It won't take any longer~

**Bye~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**...Chapter starts ...**

The moon….. Tsuki…

How beautiful it was that night….. that night which everything went upside down in it.

Johan was on his bed, resting his head on a pillow while his left arm was on his chest. With a flushed face and loudly beating heart, Johan was wondering what on earth has happened or was going to happen from a few hours when Judai was there. What?

What was that strange new sensation he felt when he was so close from Judai's body? It was new and warm…. Never once he had felt it before. That small contact between him and Judai's cheek… was something strangely nice… he didn't know why he wanted to try that again. Is it right to do that? Shaking his head, the boy got up from the bed and looked next to him where the crystal box shined, obtaining the light from the moon.

Johan wondered…. Is that a symbol of friendship? Or…. Something else?

*** * * Somewhere else * * ***

"FUBUKI!"

"Judai calm down!"

"I'll calm down alright! AFTER I KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO THE EGYPTIAN DESERT!"

Judai was currently holding Rusty Metal pipe which he had found in a trash container when he was in the street thinking of how many ways he could bring Fubuki's life to an end! So with his bare hands, he was able to shape it in a spear form….

"Why can't we sort this out like civilized people?"

"BECAUSE you ruined the moment! You ruined everything! I was this close.. this close…" Judai made his finger tips close to show Fubuki, "-Finally I was going to have a great life, if you didn't press the fucking buttons of your retarded phone to call me! YOU HAVE TO DIE!" Judai shouted as his eyes were in golden cross of mischief!

"Haou! Help meee!" The called Haou was also running along with Fubuki in the house trying to get away from the activated nuclear bomb.

"Help yourself! I will run for my life!" Haou went to hide behind a couch to avoid looking to Judai's evil form while Fubuki went behind a table.

"You've always been proud of the way you make people realize their love for each other, but why me? WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT TO ME?" Judai missed Fubuki and destroyed a poor chair instead. "I SWEAR I didn't know what was happening between you and your boy! Haou was worried and told me to call you! What is my crime?"

"Whatever-" another chair was destroyed! "- I Don't care about the reasons!" third chair, "I only care about who ruined my moment!" Fourth chair!

"STOP DESTROYING THE PROPERTY OF MY HOUSE!" Fubuki yelled!

"Oh yeah? Then come here and I'll spare your furniture from the damage Jackass!"

"WAAH!" Fubuki cried, wishing that he wasn't born from the very beginning.

Judai smirked and stopped running after the brown-haired teen when he noticed the pistol hanging as a decoration and addition to the hunting tools. Why those were there? Because…. "Judai! Don't touch that! It's not mine!"

"I know! It's your great great grandfather's right? Go. To. The. Hell!"

Gun shot! BAAM! BAAM! BAAM!

"You are crazy!"

Judai laughed evilly! "Muhahaha! That should make you think million times before deciding to do anything stupid again!"

Haou used the small moment which Judai was off guard and jumped on the brunette's back which made Judai fall on the floor, Haou on the top of him. "Fubuki! Give me your great great grandfather's ropes!"

"Wait a sec!" Fubuki ran and grabbed the ropes then returned to give them to Haou who was barely having a small amount of control over the fuming teen. They tied Judai from hands to legs, but the boy was struggling.

"BASTARDS! I swear when I get out of this I'll tear you two apart!"

"Yeah yeah…. IF you got out of this…." Haou retorted. He and Fubuki went to sit on the couch panting.

"You know what? Your brother reminds me of a bull Haou!"

"I think you are right…"

"Fubuki!"

"Oh shut-up Judai!" Fubuki said irritated.

Judai snapped. "I hate you!"

Fubuki just shrugged it off. "Sooo….. Haou. Tell me about Judai's new crush!"

"It's not a crush you idiot! Judai LOVES the boy and-"

"-Haou! Stop leaking information to that love maniac!" Judai yelled. Haou raised an eye brow then sighed. "Whatever. Let's go home Judai…"

"Before you two go home, I wanted to tell you that's I'll be throwing a party this weekend and I want you two to be there."

Haou stood brushing imaginary dust from his hips, then held the rope and pulled Judai who was on the floor to the house's door. "We are not promising anything." Haou implied coldly.

"Haou please! Let me give him one punch or a kick or a- let me go! I want my revenge!"

Fubuki sweat-dropped while looking to Judai who was being pulled out like a helpless cat. "Forget it…."

"Bye Judai…."

"Damn you!"

When Judai and Johan met the next day, they didn't mention anything from what happened between them the previous night. They acted as if everything was just a memory.

Two months have passed since the two knew each other and they both were happy, until…. That day! The day which Johan had told Judai about Ryo. Judai listened Carefully and he knew that Johan kinda have a crush on Ryo. Johan hadn't said that directly, but he understood that from Johan's feelings. It was as if something heavy and vast had fallen on the top of Judai's head. Then there was a problem. Judai knew that Ryo had a boyfriend (who is in America for unknown reason!), but Just seeing the dazzling Smile on Johan's face made Judai not able to tell the blunette to leave Ryo. It was hard. So… Judai waited for the right moment to do it.

Shit! It was harder than he thought it could be!

**+ Wrong Turn +**

"Judai!"

"H-hi there…."

Judai still wasn't used to this kind of affection…. Such as a random hug!

"Come in!"

"Ok…"

You probably asking why Judai is standing in front of Johan's apartment? Well, Johan had asked Judai to eat lunch with him and since their schedules were different at a small point, Judai was able to accept that offer. Of course Judai was tortured and teased by Fubuki and Haou before he comes.

_'Be careful and don't rape him!' _

_'Do you want me to help you tying him?'_

_ 'Have fun Judai!'_

_ 'HAHAHAHA!'_

Judai wished that they both would burn in the 70th floor of hell.

"Judai?"

Johan suddenly said pulling Judai out of his thoughts and evil plans.

"Y-yeah?"

"You don't look okay…."

Judai gulped then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah… I'm f-fine… never been better!"

Johan examined the boy in front of him, then decided to pass it. "Okay! Come on I made a lot of food for you!"

_'Please Don't say it like this! You sound like a faithful wife!' _"GREAT! Let's eat! I'm starving!"

Johan laughed and took Judai's hand while dragging him into the house. Judai flinched and pulled back his hand. Johan turned to see Judai who was holding his hand to his chest. "Ah… Judai… What's wrong?"

Judai realized what he did and made a poor excuse. "Oh! OWW! That finger hurts!"

"…. Really?"

"Y-yeah…. The door was closed on it…"

"Oh my! Judai show me!"

"Chill! It's nothing big! And come on I'm starving!"

"B-But…"

Judai stormed to the dining place not giving the teal-haired male a room for arguing.

"WOW!"

"I hope you like… err… the food… I made it myself."

"Johan… this is a feast not lunch!"

"It's all for you!"_ 'Damn it! Don't say it like that!'_

"Waaai! Arigato~" Judai quickly sat down. "I can't believe that you made soba… and…. Tempura!"

"Well… since you are always stealing those from Asuka… I thought that you like them…. Sooo, I decided to make them for you!" Johan shocked Judai with a bright breath-taking smile. Actually Johan was feeling something bad from Asuka…. He didn't know why, but he didn't like her, especially when she talks to the brown-haired teen.

"Thank you!"

"Welcome! Now come on! Eat it all!"

"Itadakimasu~" The boy devoured most of the food while Johan smiled and watched Judai. After a while Judai stopped eating and looked to the other confused. "What?" Judai asked.

"Nothing?"

"Hm… why a-are you looking at me like that?" Johan's smile got wider and said, "I don't know, I guess I'm happy that you are here…"

Judai blushed a little and resumed eating.

After they both finished eating, Johan was in the kitchen cleaning and organizing some things while Judai was sitting on the floor in front of the Television. He couldn't help it! The kitchen didn't accept Judai's presence yet so he wasn't even allowed to step inside. He sighed.

Johan came back with tea and some desserts for Judai. "You did a lot of work today huh?" Judai smiled.

Johan smiled and shook his head. "I am happy I did. It's the least thing I could do for my BEST friend, right?"

"Ehehe… but still…"

"You are not going to thank me?" Johan asked teasingly.

Judai laughed. "Thank you Aibou!"

"Welcome~~"

Johan went behind Judai on the sofa and laid on his left side so that he'll see the television to. He didn't know why, but he started rubbing his eyes then yawning. Seconds later and he found himself unable to keep his eyes open. He did a LOT of work, indeed.

Judai was about to ask Johan something, but stopped when he looked behind, seeing the love of his life sleeping deeply. Judai's lips were curved in a small smile. The boy looked so relaxed while sleeping. "He IS tired!"

Judai couldn't resist playing gently with Johan's hair locks. Until now he found that everything in Johan was alluring in a dangerous way. The boy sighed. He decided to wait a little for Johan to wake up then he would go home, but after a real long time had passed, Judai was beginning to feel sleepy too. Suddenly he heard a small sneeze. Judai looked to Johan who was somehow curled around himself and seemed to be…. Cold.

_'Unhealthy way of sleeping…' _Judai tried carefully to lift Johan up. It worked. He went to Johan's room, and put the boy on the bed, resting his head on a comfortable pillow and pulling the sheets over him.

Judai was now satisfied. He could go home. The boy slowly leaned down and gave Johan's parted lips a quick kiss. "Sleep well."

When Judai Got up and started making his way out of Johan's room, the blunette stirred and opened his eyes weakly. "Judai…."

Judai stiffened in his place, then turned to see Johan giving him a strange look. Was it pleading?

Judai sighed. He went to close the lights then came back to Johan's room where the boy lied down half asleep. Judai took of his socks and opened the first three buttons of his shirt so that he'll sleep comfortably. He climbed the bed and gently pushed Johan away a little so that he'll be sleeping on the right side of the bed, but after he had settled down, the teal-haired scooted over close to Judai's chest. Judai looked down and smirked. Johan looked….. unbearably cute. It was too much. He stole from the sleeping boy another quick kiss…. Which Judai found amazing. If he could only press his lips much longer on Johan's… he was going to be addicted. Smiling mockingly to himself, Judai wrapped his arms around the boy and quickly drifted to sleep…. In warmth.

...Chapter Ends ...

I was REALLY planning to put the end, but... GOMEN T_T i'm a lazy typer!

See ya!


	5. I Love You Too

**_Final Chapter_ …...**

Juudai slowly opened his sleepy eyes. The smell of nice aroma invading his nose. It was something being cooked….

He rubbed his eyes, and yawned…

_'Wait a minute!'_

Juudai remembered the events of the other day which involved him sleeping with Johan the other night… right now he was alone in the bed…. which means…

"Juudai! Wake up already!"

Johan's lovely scolding voice reached Juudai. So after all Johan was cooking something!

Judai got up quickly, ignoring buttoning his shirt which was half away open, revealing a little from his well-built body.

"Waaaah! Johan Johan! What are you cooking? It smells sooo good!"

Judai was…. Drooling. He didn't know why he was that Hungry, but it was very rare that he has a nice smell like this waking him up first thing in the morning…

Usually it was Haou's shoe, Haou's dirty pillow, Haou's bottle, Haou's "Practically it could be anything."

"Juudai, go and take a shower if you want, I will be done in ten minutes or so, but hurry up I have to go to my part time Job."

Many question marks were drawn on top of Juudai's head.

"Part time? For real? What is it?"

Johan smiled. "Well, I work in a library."

Juudai smiled and ruffled Johan's hair. "Hehe it is so much like you Johan."

"Hurry up!"

Juudai didn't shower; he just washed his face and asked Johan if he could use one of his brushes to wash his teeth. After he was done, he sat at Johan's kitchen bar and Johan quickly served the food. "Waah! Safe! I think I still have half an hour left!" Johan breathed.

Juudai devoured the food and Johan went to sit beside Juudai and took the tea mug with him.

Johan suddenly laughed. Juudai looked at him as if to say _'what?'_

"Ah… sorry… it's just that… I can't believe you slept over the other night here and you know…. You and I are acting like if we were living together everyday. I feel that it is so… Normal."

Juudai swallowed the huge amount of food he was eating in one go. And it did hurt a bit.

He coughed a little. "You know _'cough' 'cough'_, what is weirder, your kitchen didn't attack me or you yet!"

Johan froze a little. "My gosh! You are right!"

Both of them laughed and continued their breakfast with laughter and typical conversations two might have at breakfast, but with Judai devouring everything.

"Man! Your food is the best!"

* * *

Johan went to his part time Job, and Juudai returned home. But as soon as Judai returned home, Haou and Fubuki unleashed their imaginations and assumptions of what Juudai might have done to Johan.

Juudai wanted to slap both of them. _Especially_ Fubuki.

"Right right. Juudai. Remember the party I told you about… in my home?" Fubuki finally asked after laughing so much.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I am making it because of two reasons. First, to gather all of our friends for once. Second, because Edo is coming from America."

"Eeeeeeh?"

Judai shouted.

"W-w-what?"

"Is Ryou coming?" Juudai seemed terrified.

"Of course yes! Edo is his boyfriend and this party is meant to celebrate their union baka Juudai."

Juudai's soul seemed to be detaching from his body.

Haou looked at his brother questioningly. "What Juudai? Don't tell me you don't want to see Edo."

"No no I really want to see him, but…"

"Buuuut?" Fubuki seemed to be losing his patience.

"Well… you told me you sent the invitation to Johan right?"

"Yes, so?"

"If Johan discovered that Ryou has a boyfriend in that party-"

"-you are history." Haou completed.

"Exactly!"

Juudai haven't told Johan that Ryou has a boyfriend, and Johan seemed to like Ryou a lot, and Juudai wanted to give Johan sometime before he shocks him with that fact.

"Hey Juudai. I think this is better for Johan."

"What are you talking about?" Juudai shouted at Haou who closed his ears with his fingers.

"I mean, he will find out and get over Ryou, and maybe you will have a better chance."

"But I don't want him to be hurt Haou! And… I know he doesn't look at me in that way!"

Haou shrugged. "I think this is better for him. And you."

Fubuki was going to speak but both of them said, "Save it!"

* * *

Juudai tried several times to tell Johan about Ryou, but he just couldn't. Also he wasn't able to tell Johan not to go to the party.

And the day came.

Juudai didn't want to go to the party, but Haou had other plans about this.

Fubuki's house was big. And his wish was granted. All the shattered friends gathered. Asuka, Sho, Manjoume who was a friend but slightly aggressive, fujiwara, Jim, kenzan, and lot of others which Johan was introduced to.

Juudai took a deep breath and went out to a quiet place and sent Johan a text telling him to see him outside.

Johan excused himself and went out to see what is wrong.

"Juudai… what's the matter?" Johan said slightly worried since it was really strange from Juudai to call him outside like that.

"Johan… there is something that I want to tell you."

Johan raised an eye-brow. "Well… what is it? Juudai are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine! Just…. Listen…"

Johan was frightened, but nodded anyway.

"I know you like Marfuji Ryou… but Johan, I am sorry I didn't tell you before. He's… um…"

Johan clenched a fist and slowly raised it to his heart. "He's… what Juudai?"

"He has a boyfriend. And this party was to welcome that boyfriend who was in America."

Johan's eyes widened a little… the teal-haired looked down when his heart begun to hurt a bit. He didn't know what was the weird feeling he had experienced at that moment.

"Why… why didn't you tell me… earlier…"

Juudai wasn't able to scream with the answer. So he kept quiet, and the air between them was heavy for five minutes.

Finally Johan moved.

"I am… going home. Tell Fubuki-san that I am sorry."

"Johan-"

"-Just don't…. don't say my name… and don't…. I-I don't want to see you any time soon!"

The boy ran, and Juudai followed.

Johan tried his best to get as far as he could from Judai. After all, he didn't want to face Juudai again, and not now with those sad tears on his face. Why didn't Juudai tell him? All this time and he knew…. Why didn't he tell him? Juudai was a very straight forwarded guy in his relationship with Johan so why…?

Rain came down like arrows of cold metal piercing through his body.

Johan panted and stood still when he thought that he had lost Juudai. This was better…. Really…. He was a fool in front of Juudai. A boy that needs sympathy. And Juudai was burdened with all that.

Johan smiled a sad smile and held his body which was freezing from the cold, but he didn't care. It didn't hurt compared to his true pain. The thought that he had said those words to Juudai…..

Why couldn't he be a friend of his for much longer time?

His luck with friends… is the worst ever.

* * *

Juudai got in his room. With a terrible headache.

Johan…. didn't want to…. See him again.

The teen couldn't take all the pain and his tears escaped.

Haou coldly took a glance at his brother, and closed the book in his hands.

"You really do love him huh?"

Juudai silently nodded.

He loved Johan. He couldn't say or define to which point, but… he loved him a lot. Not seeing him was just… a torture.

* * *

Johan's knees were pushed to his chest. The boy was sitting on his comfortable sofa close to the window. It has been two days now….

All what he did was to avoid Juudai and try to concentrate in his studying which was impossible due to the lack of mind energy.

Juudai was so lively. Johan was lively because of Juudai's energy which was not there anymore. Now that he thinks about it, he really liked Juudai much. He didn't even think of his shock about Ryou's boyfriend as much as he did think about Juudai and that proved a big point.

He liked Juudai More than Ryou. And more than anybody else.

How would he be able to talk to Juudai again?

* * *

Juudai decided to face Johan.

To tell him the truth. To tell him everything. Yes they were not talking to each other, but before that thin string disappears, he wanted to clarify every action he did.

The brown-haired took his coat and went to Johan's house. Sure it was 11:00 PM, but that didn't stop him. He wanted the peace of mind.

The boy ran and ran until he reached Johan's place while remembering the events of the party day…. Was it a big shock for Johan that Ryou had a boyfriend?

_'Silly Juudai! Of course it was!_'

Juudai paused for a while before knocking on Johan's door….

What if he…. What if Johan really didn't want to see him…. What if he hated Juudai…. What if-

_BAAAM!_

"OUCH!"

Johan and Juudai complained!

Johan opened the door and was going to throw the garbage, but Johan and the door collapsed with Juudai's head and both teens fell on the floor rubbing their heads.

"Hey you! Look where you-" Johan stopped talking when he saw Juudai in front of him.

"Ah….. s-sorry."

Johan stuttered. He stood quickly and got a tissue which he used in cleaning Juudai's clothes.

Juudai held both of Johan's hands which made the boy nervously look at him.

They were silent, but there eyes was pleading each other to talk.

"Johan. I came here to tell you something important."

Johan looked down. He slowly stood up and went inside his house, and Judai followed.

"What… Juudai…?"

Johan was so afraid. Was Juudai coming to end his friendship with him?

"I know I did something horrible to you but that was because….. I really like you."

Johan's eyes widened and faced Juudai with a hopeful expression.

"W-what are you saying…. So… so suddenly…"

"That is the truth. I really couldn't tell you about Ryou because I didn't want to hurt you and I tried to find other ways to tell you, but without shocking or hurting you… I am sorry… if you could… please forgive me!"

Johan's eyes watered while his cheeks reddened.

"I know you won't feel the same for me, but please be my friend, I…. I…. want us to be at least friends again. I won't ask for more…"

Johan wiped his eyes, but laughed a little and ran to hug to Juudai.

"Thank you Juudai…"

Juudai was surprised, but very happy to feel this familiar warmth again.

When Johan parted, Juudai was feeling sad, but never expected to find Johan kissing him strongly. He was so shocked that he didn't move a muscle.

Johan slowly pulled himself back while smiling at Juudai.

"I…. Like you too. And don't think that you can steal kisses from me again. Baka Juudai."

Johan was crying, but from happiness.

Juudai was also shocked to know that Johan liked him back, but foolishly smiled and pulled Johan to his chest while rubbing his back.

"Well I guess I am staying for the night Mister Nerd."

Johan chuckled. "As you wish…."

"You know you are really mean…. How dare you disappear from my sight for three days?" Judai scolded.

"I am sorry, I just couldn't face you…. Especially when you made me look like a total fool."

"Heyy! This isn't nice! And you weren't a fool! Why do you think like that?"

"I don't want to talk about it….. I am happy… you are here…"

Judai pouted, but smirked. "Hmmm…. Well how about we take a shower and- OUCH!"

"Baka Juudai!"

Juudai was rubbing his bruised cheek on the floor. And Johan was flushed Red.

"Hmm…. I think you are over 18 right?" Juudai asked.

"S-s-s-so WHAT?"

"Hehehe…." Juudai's evil laughter echoed through the apartment and that just terrified Johan.

Juudai put away his coat, and carried Johan who was struggling to get out of Juudai's iron grip.

"Don't worry Johan… I will be gentle~"

"JUUDAAAAIII!"

Johan was so frustrated and somehow he wasn't sure what Juudai was thinking of, but each touch of Juudai's hand made him shiver. Their bodies were pressed together on the bed, and their lips clashed again and again in breathless lovable kisses.

Johan gave Juudai everything in that night.

Everything.

* * *

Juudai decided to move in with Johan. They both shared the apartment's rent, and they were happy with each other's company.

Juudai was still jealous from the way Johan looked at Ryou, but Johan punched Juudai too many times for that.

And it was worth it.

**….. THE END …**

Waaaaah.

Finally!

**I am really sorry for talking too much time. Anyway it's the end. It might be not that great because I was away from this story for such a long time…**

**Thanks for all of those who reviewed and read this ^^**

**See you in another story.**

**Any comments are appreciated ^^~~**

**Araide-**


End file.
